


Big Brother Angel

by oreoyumyum304



Series: Supernatural Gay Ship One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Fluff, M/M, Pagan Gods, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoyumyum304/pseuds/oreoyumyum304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer raises Gabriel from the very beginning an in the end they both fall in love with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Angel

I walk slowly down the lengthy hallway, towards Father’s throne. He had called for me and when he calls I have to go. I hope that I am not in some sort of trouble...again. I nudge the door open a little to peek inside, Father doesn’t look angry. I open the door all the way and step inside.

“Father, you called for me?” I stand before God.

“You know about the new fledgling?” I nod, I am fully aware of the new fledgling, “well I would like you to raise him and guide him. His name is Gabriel, you’ll find him two doors down. Now go and do as I say.”

“Yes, Father,” I scurry out of the room and search for the new fledgling. When I reach the room the need to protect and guide washes over me. I open the door and walk in. I peer into the crib and there lays a golden hair baby. I smile down at him as I watch him sleep, he seems so peacefully.

“Gabriel,” I whisper softly, the name sounds so perfect rolling off my tongue.

Gabriel starts to stir and tears pour out off his eyes. “Shh, Gabriel, it’ll be alright, I promise,” I mumble as I press a gentle kiss to his head. Gabriel has fallen asleep in my arms, his face is nuzzled against my chest. I sit down carefully so I don’t wake him up, I rub his back lovingly. It has only been a few moments since I made contact with Gabe, but I knew that he has me wrapped around his tiny little finger.

 

"Gabriel!” I yell as I chase after him, “get back here before Michael starts scolding you!” Michael’s scolding is something to be feared. I manage to catch Gabriel and he wrap my whole body around his.

“Luci, let go of me!” Gabriel wiggles around a bit before giving up and nuzzling against me, his head lays on my chest and his body molds to fit against mine. “Never mind don’t let go, I like your warmth.” 

“Well you need to complete your lessons so we can have fun time later,” I don’t loosen my hold on Gabriel. “I don’t want Michael telling us off.” “Fine, but can we cuddle for a little bit longer?” Gabriel makes puppy dog eyes that I could not resist.

“Let’s improvise and cuddle as you study,” I am is only this gentle and understanding with Gabriel. Michael calls it being overprotective, but I do not care and Gabriel seemed to enjoy the special attention that I provide him. “How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect!” Gabriel squeaks happily. I smile at him as we both cherish the moment.

When I am casted out into the pits of Hell, locked in a cage, I yearned to hold Gabriel one more time. Sometimes I could hear Gabriel pray to me, but I could never reply. My years in Hell are unbearable, but his voice is what kept me all together.

 

Truth be told, I don’t even want to be apart of this apocalypse, but I have to play my part just so I could please Father. After years of thinking I come up with a plan and I give it a go. Somehow I manage to coaxes a human soul near my cage and I made a what humans would call a demon.

I enter the room full of pagan gods, drawn not only to my true vessel, but another little angel. I look around killing every single pagan that came after me. Their attempts were very pitiful, such a waste of time and energy. I make it to the room and as I raise my hand to kill another pagan god, I am thrown back. I hear Gabriel’s voice and I wanted to hold him once again. “Hey Luci, I am home.” He held the knife up to me and helped the pagan god, I am definitely jealous.

After I put the knife through the fake I call out to him.

“Gabriel, I know you aren’t dead, so come out, I am not here to hurt you.”

“I know,” Gabriel’s clone fades away and he walks up close to me. He wraps his arms around me and I hug back. “I missed you brother.”

“I missed you too Gabriel,” I tilt his head up to look me in the eye, “I missed you a whole lot.” I press my lips to his and he kisses back. We pull and rest our foreheads together

“You felt the same way the whole time,” Gabriel smiles.

“Yes, I did. I love you Gabriel,” I whisper into his ear and kiss him again.

The End.


End file.
